Hopes
by Adelia-chan
Summary: Shintaro hanya berharap tak kehilangan orang yang disayanginya lagi. STR!Shin/STR!Haruka. Special Fic For Kokonose H./Konoha's Birthday, and Sekuel dari fik 'Egoist'. Plus, req fik dari nanase.haruka.378.


"Hei, sekarang kau berulang tahun, 'kan? Selamat ulang tahun."

Angin pagi bersilir-silir, membawa ketenangan dalam setiap terpaannya. Daun-daun pohon yang menari di atasnya. Bersama cahaya remang-remang mentari yang mulai terbit. Sungguh pagi yang sempurna untuk kesehatan tubuh.

Setidaknya begitu pendapatnya—Shintaro, yang kini sedang mengajak Kakak kelasnya, Haruka, berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman rumah sakit. Awalnya ia tak sempat mengira jika lahan luas yang dipenuhi dengan tumbuhan dan pepohonan ini bisa ada di lingkungan ini. Sejenak ia merasa tak sia-sia datang pagi hari untuk menjenguk kawannya.

Ya, pagi-pagi sekali ia datang ke sini. Bahkan sebelum Haruka bangun dari mimpinya.

Karena, ini semua hanya satu alasan. Alasan mengapa ia merasa detak jantungnya tak bisa tenang, dan senyuman sulit sekali untuk ia tutupi.

—Alasan yang berhubungan dengan yang ia ucapkan barusan.

Senyuman semakin mengembang pada paras Shin saat melihat bahu itu tersentak. "E-eh? Bagaimana Shintaro-_kun_ tahu?" Dan wajah kaget itu menyambut. "Unnh... terima kasih." Haruka langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, entah kenapa pipinya terasa menghangat saat menatap langsung wajah sang _raven_.

"Ene, pernah sekali mengingatkan aku dengan hari ulang tahunmu." Mendongakkan kepalanya, Shin merasa sedikit merinding karena udara sangat dingin hari ini. "Jadi, apa keinginanmu?"

Terdiam.

Hening beberapa menit.

Entah apa benar atau tidak, Shintaro merasa seolah alam juga penasaran dengan jawaban Haruka—karena, mengapa tiba-tiba udara yang biasa lalu lintas sekarang senyap? Dan bahkan, daun-daun di atas sana tak bergoyang lagi.

Sampai kemudian.

"Aku... ingin..." Tarikan napas panjang bersama erangan, sebelum dilanjutkan, "bersamamu... selamanya—"

Maka manik hitam membelalak di dalam rongganya.

Bukan—ia memang kaget karena keinginan Haruka. Tapi bukan alasan itu yang membuatnya sepanik yang sekarang. Bukan alasan itu pula yang membuatnya teringat akan dirinya yang berantakan beberapa hari yang lalu.

Tapi karena—

"Ha-Haruka?! Kau kenapa?!"

Tubuh tinggi itu meringkuk, meremat kain yang membungkus tubuhnya. Wajahnya terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya, dan peluh bercucuran—itu yang dilihat Shintaro saat berjongkok memposisikan diri di hadapan Haruka.

"...Bolehkah?" —dan dengan ucapan terakhir itu. Tubuh Haruka tumbang ke dalam dekapan Shintaro.

Dan apa ini?

Perasaan apa ini?

Mengapa dadanya terasa sakit?

Shintaro langsung saja bangkit. Mengangkat tubuh Haruka—yang entah kenapa terasa sedikit lebih ringan, entah karena penyakitnya atau Shin yang bukan seorang _hikikomori _lagi sekarang sampai-sampai memiliki tenaga yang cukup. Tapi, bukan ini yang harus dipikirkannya.

Menggendong tubuh itu seperti sepasang pengantin—_bridal style_. Shintaro mengambil infus yang tergantung di tiang besi pada kursi roda.

Lalu kemudian dengan tergesa-tesa. Ia berlari ke dalam rumah sakit.

Bisa dirasakannya, seseorang meremat kaus putih yang ia pakai hari ini—dan nyatanya, itu adalah Haruka yang setengah sadar, yang kini wajahnya menahan rasa sakit.

Oh, ini masih pagi. Tak bisakah ini menjadi hari yang tenang?

Tak bisakah?

Mengapa?

Mengapa selalu seperti ini.

Mengapa ia selalu terbayang-bayang akan hal mengerikan?

Bayang-bayang seperti—

—ia akan kembali merasakan ditinggal oleh orang yang disayanginya.

Lagi?

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer:<br>Kagerou Days/__カゲロウデイズ__© Jin  
>Hopes © Adelia-chan<em>

_Pairing: STR!Shintaro/STR!Haruka_

_Warning(s):_ _Sho-ai, Yaoi, Boys Love, Backsound, Typo, Dll._

_[Special Fic For Kokonose H./Konoha's Birthday]  
>[Sekuel dari fik 'Egoist']<em>

.

**Bold**: penutup, dll.

_Italic_: Tulisan berbahasa asing, ucapan jarak jauh, ucapan dalam batin/pikiran, suara benda/_backsound_, dll.

.

**A/N: **Semoga fic ini tak terlalu buruk-buruk sekali, saya sudah semaksimal mungkin membuat fic ini terlihat enak untuk dibaca.

Sebelum membaca, silakan baca perhatiannya terlebih dahulu. Jika ada yang tidak disenangi, dipersilakan untuk tidak membaca.

Selamat membaca...

* * *

><p>Dua gadis berselisih umur 1 tahun memberikan raut yang berbeda-beda. Yang jelas mereka terlihat kaget sekaligus panik.<p>

Takane awalnya baru saja menjadi seorang Ene. Begitu ponsel Shintaro dinyalakan, ia berniat muncul dan mengganggunya—tapi tiba-tiba tak jadi. Sosok pemuda dalam balutan kaus putih dan jersey merah itu—sosok target kejahilannya hari ini—terlihat sangat berantakan saat pertama kali ia melihatnya. Dan kalimat yang pertama kali ia dengar dari pemuda itu adalah perintah agar dirinya datang secepatnya ke rumah sakit di mana Haruka dirawat. Alhasil, di sinilah ia berada, bersama Ayano yang ia hubungi beberapa menit yang lalu.

Keduanya tak tahu pasti bagaimana awalnya. Mereka hanya bisa menemukan Shintaro duduk di ruang tunggu di mana Haruka diberikan penanganan cepat. Helai-helai hitam itu terlihat berantakan, dan juga wajah itu sedikit berkeringat—sama persis seperti saat Shin berlari ke arah mereka sembari menanyakan di mana keberadaan pemuda Kokonose beberapa hari yang lalu.

Ayano langsung mendudukkan diri tepat di samping Shintaro. Takane mengikuti.

"Ada apa, Shintaro-_kun_?" Ayano terlihat khawatir dengan Shin yang mendadak menjadi pendiam kepada keduanya ini.

Jawaban hanya berupa gelengan kepala. "Tidak apa-apa, Ayano..." Menundukkan kepalanya, tak ingin membiarkan wajahnya dilihat oleh dua gadis yang berada di kanan dan kirinya sekarang.

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana?! Heh, jelas-jelas aku melihat wajahmu yang panik itu tahu!" membentak, Takane merasa risih melihat Shin yang aneh dari hari biasa-biasanya. Terakhir kali ia melihat di balik layar, tepat sebelum semua ini terjadi, pemuda itu tak bisa berhenti tersenyum dan terus-terusan melirik ke arah kalender. Tapi sekarang? Berubah drastis, seakan-akan ada yang konslet di otak anak pertama keluarga Kisaragi ini.

Shin berdecak kesal. "Memangnya kau juga bisa tenang?! Hah, Ene—" Mengangkat kepalanya, dan membalas bentak ke salah satu kakak kelasnya yang lain. Ia sementara ini lupa jika salah menyebut nama.

Termakan emosi. Takane mengentak kakinya ke atas lantai, bangkit dan memberikan sorotan tajam kepada laki-laki di hadapannya. "Kau kira aku juga bisa tenang, sedangkan Haruka di dalam sana dengan keadaan buruk?!" Untuk sementara, Shintaro maupun dirinya merasa terlukai oleh perkataannya sendiri.

"Su-sudah-sudah. Kalian tahu 'kan jika di rumah sakit tidak boleh membuat keributan?" ucap Ayano yang merasa tak nyaman dengan beberapa suster yang berkali-kali memberikan isyarat untuk diam. Malu juga karena mengganggu pasien yang lain.

Meraih tangan Takane. Ayano mendekap lengan itu. "Lebih baik kita pergi saja, Takane-_san_." Disertai senyuman manis, menarik empunya tangan menjauh.

Dan Takane sedikit memberontak tak mau awalnya.

Sebelum kemudian Ayano menjelaskan maksudnya begitu keduanya sudah lumayan jauh setidaknya 10 meter dari Shintaro. "Kita tak bisa berada di sekitar Shintaro-_kun _sekarang... bagaimana pun juga dia sedang tidak bisa diganggu," bisiknya di telinga sang gadis _twintail_.

"He?!" Takane membuka suaranya begitu ia tertutup oleh dinding sehingga Shin tak bisa melihat keduanya. "Apa?! Apa maksudmu? Ayano-_chan_, bukan hanya dia yang sedang khawatir tahu! Kita berdua—" Terputus. Menyadari jika wajah Ayano terlihat sangat tenang dibandingkan dengan dirinya.

"Tidak masalah." Senyum lagi, mencoba menenangkan sosok yang tak bisa mengendalikan emosinya sekarang. "Mereka berdua pasti akan baik-baik saja, aku jamin itu."

Menarik alisnya, Takane heran. "...Kenapa?"

Ayano langsung menarik tangannya lagi. Semakin menjauh dan ia bisa melihat pintu keluar dari rumah sakit ini. "Bukankah sudah pernah aku bilang?" Cahaya yang jatuh menerangi senyuman sang Tateyama. "Kalau mereka berdua saling menyayangi satu sama lain—sama seperti kita berdua?"

Entah kenapa. Takane merasa wajahnya sedikit memanas—dan ia tepis jauh-jauh kebenaran jika detak jantungnya sekarang tak beraturan. "...Terserahlah... aku menurut saja..."

Lagi-lagi, kedua gadis adik-kakak kelas itu pergi meninggalkan kedua teman mereka. Sengaja melakukannya, agar memberikan waktu bagi pemuda yang lain.

Dan Shintaro tak terlalu memedulikannya.

Mereka datang atau pergi, sekarang bukan urusannya.

Karena yang terpenting baginya adalah sosok di balik pintu putih itu—Haruka, hanya dia seorang yang ia inginkan sekarang, yang sangat-sangat ia inginkan eksistensinya. Hanya itu, tidak lebih.

Sial.

Shintaro mengumpat berkali-kali. Mengejek dirinya yang menyedihkan.

Bahkan sekarang Haruka juga ingin meninggalkannya? Sendirian? Setelah Konoha, lalu dia?

Mengapa?

Tak bisakah harapannya yang terakhir ini, harapannya agar Haruka bisa tetap ada, harapannya agar Haruka bisa berada di sisinya, harapannya agar Haruka bisa terus hidup, bisa dikabulkan hingga dapat bertahan sampai akhir? Tak bisakah ia mengharap jika itu akan terjadi? Tak bisakah keinginannya ini bisa terwujud? Tak bisakah Dia yang di atas sana berhenti mengambil apapun yang ia sayangi? Tak bisakah?

Shin tahu. Mengharapkan yang mustahil itu sangat sulit. Karena pada akhirnya, pasti Haruka akan meninggalkannya—ia yakin itu akan terjadi, bahkan ia terus membayangkannya dan selalu berakhir dengan erangan frustasi.

Tapi setidaknya—bisakah ia mengharap? Sekali saja, ia berharap jika Haruka bisa tetap ada di sisinya. Itu sudah cukup, ia tak ingin yang lain.

Harapannya ini tak terlalu sulit, bukan?

Ini melibatkan nyawa, dan ia tahu bahwa itu semua sudah pasti sulit—tapi seolah tak mau tahu, Shin termakan oleh egonya sendiri.

Sial. Sial. Sial.

Pikirannya terasa berkabut. Kepalanya terasa pusing. Gambar demi gambar rekaman di dalam otaknya terasa berlalu sangat cepat.

Sampai ia tak menyadari, pintu yang ia tunggu-tunggu kini terbuka. Memperlihatkan seorang pria berjas putih yang sekarang memanggil namanya, "Anda? Teman dari Kokonose-_san_?"

Maka di saat itu juga, Shin yang seketika teringat gambaran beberapa drama pagi yang kadang ditonton adiknya, kini tersentak kaget saat ada yang memanggilnya. Mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap langsung. "Ya?" Kemudian bangkit berdiri.

Dokter itu mengatakan jika sekarang ia sudah diperbolehkan masuk, berkata jika keadaan Haruka baik-baik saja, hanya saja sekarang masih dalam keadaan tak sadar, tetapi masih harus dipantau mengingat kondisinya yang buruk. Dan akibat pernyataan itu, Shintaro menghela napas lega sebelum memasuki ruangan itu.

Suara pintu terbuka, dan kemudian tertutup. Menyatakan keberadaannya yang sudah di dalam ruangan, tanpa orang lain yang mengikutinya di belakang.

Manik hitamnya tertuju pada satu pusat. Di mana seorang pemuda tengah tertidur di atas ranjang putih rumah sakit. Cahaya yang menembus permukaan kaca, menerangi sebagian tubuh itu. Dan untuk sekali ini saja, Shin mengakui jika estetika pemandangan yang ia saksikan sekarang ini sangat indah, walau hatinya terasa tergores begitu melihat selang infus dan beberapa peralatan kedokteran menempel pada tubuh lemah itu.

Berjalan perlahan, dan duduk di salah satu bangku yang disiapkan.

Sekarang ia hanya perlu menunggu.

Setidaknya, sekarang ia hanya harus melakukan hal itu.

Ia hanya perlu menjernihkan semua pikirannya. Membuang jauh-jauh bayangan buruk yang sempat ia pikirkan. Menjauhkan semua paranoianya. Ia tak yakin pasti, tapi semuanya akan baik-baik saja, dan ia terus berkata demikian untuk dirinya agar bisa tetap tenang.

Ini semua pasti akan berlalu, ia yakin itu.

Hanya saja... ia tak tahu kapan pastinya.

.

Tidak tahu, sudah berapa lama dirinya tak sadarkan diri.

Dengan patokan warna di balik jendela, ia bisa menebak waktu. Seperti sekarang, gorden tertutup rapat, tapi walaupun sekarang masih siang, masih ada seberkas cahaya yang masuk seharusnya. Tetapi sekarang, tak ada warna terang yang masuk, hanya lampu di dalam ruangan saja yang menerangi ruangannya sekarang. Berarti, sekarang sudah malam hari? Hampir 12 jam lebih ia tak sadarkan diri?

Sedikit demi sedikit, mata sayunya terbuka. Dan tiba-tiba—

"Haruka?! Kau sudah sadar?"

—sebuah suara memanggil namanya, terdengar lumayan keras.

Dan begitu mata sayunya hampir terbuka seluruhnya. Sekarang baru dirinya—Haruka—sadar jika barusan yang memanggil namanya adalah adik kelasnya, Shintaro, yang sekarang keadaannya sangat berantakan.

Kenapa?

Tunggu sebentar. Ada apa?

"Akh..." Kepalanya terasa sakit.

Ah ya, karena rasa sakit ini, ia jadi teringat. Kalau tak salah ia sedang berjalan-jalan dengan kursi rodanya, bersama Shin di dekatnya, menghirup udara segar pagi hari. Yang entah kenapa, tiba-tiba dadanya terasa sesak, dan wajahnya mendadak mengeluarkan banyak peluh, lalu tiba-tiba ia pingsan di atas kursi rodanya.

—Tunggu. Kalau tak salah, sebelumnya ia tak langsung pingsan.

Ia... mengatakan sesuatu?

"Ah!" Sepasang manik hitam membelalak, Haruka ingat. Dalam keadaan setengah sadar, ia mengatakan sesuatu kepada Shintaro. Seperti hal yang—menurutnya sangat memalukan. Dan membuat parasnya memanas sekarang.

Bangkit mengubah posisi menjadi duduk. "Shi-Shintaro-_kun_!" memanggil nama pemuda di sebelahnya yang dari wajah khawatir menjadi memasang wajah bingung. "Pe-perkataanku barusan. Te-te-tentang—uhh... ma-maksudku, lu-lupakan perkataanku barusan. A-a-aku... _etto_..." Dan warna merah menjalar sampai ke telinganya, Haruka mendadak malu sendiri karena Shin melihat wajahnya yang sekarang.

Ah, bagaimana ini? Mendadak Haruka panik sendiri.

Tapi, kemudian.

_Grab_!

Haruka harus mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali untuk memproses jika keadaannya sekarang—dipeluk oleh Shintaro?

Gelagapan. "E-e-eeehh?!" Panas, wajahnya terasa semakin panas. Sebelumnya Haruka juga pernah dipeluk seperti ini, bahkan ia membalas pelukannya. Hanya saja, yang sekarang berbeda, berkat permintaan anehnya, sekarang dekapan yang ia terima ini terasa lebih canggung. "Shi-Shi-Shintaro—"

"Karena ini permintaanmu... tentu aku mengabulkannya..." bisik Shintaro dalam pelukannya. Sukses membuat Haruka semakin salah tingkah.

Dan, eh, mengapa ia seperti mendengar suara lega di dalam ucapan Shin?

"A-aku... tak bermaksud... uhh..." Bingung. Sekarang Haruka benar-benar tak bisa menjernihkan pikirannya.

Sebentar. Kalau tak salah sekarang hari ulang tahunnya, ya? Ia meminta Shin untuk bersamanya selamanya itu ia ucapkan karena tak sengaja. Iya, ia yakin itu, ia tak sengaja mengucapkannya mengingat kesadaran yang menipis—tapi, kenapa... saat Shintaro berkata akan mengabulkannya, ia merasa senang?

Ah, ia memang menyukai Shintaro sejak lama.

Tapi, tetap saja!

Karena ia mulai kehilangan kesadaran, sampai-sampai tak tahu apa yang diucapkannya. Aduh.

"_E-etto_, Shintaro-_kun_. Ta-tapi, a-a-aku—"

Terputus. Ucapan Haruka terputus.

Bersama dengan dirinya yang merasa detak jantungnya berhenti sejenak sebelum tiba-tiba menjadi tak beraturan.

Bersama dengan dirinya yang merasa wajahnya memanas seketika.

Bersama dengan—gumpalan lembut yang ia rasakan di bibirnya.

Eh?

Tunggu—

"Uhmmp—"

—Shintaro menciumnya?!

Dan saat Haruka merasa permukaan lembut itu terlepas dari bibirnya. Baru sekarang ia menyadarinya—Shin, memang menciumnya barusan. Ya, menciumnya, tepat di bibirnya sendiri, ia tak salah melihat.

Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. "E-eh? Ke-kenapa Shi-Shintaro-_kun _menci—" Belum selesai dengan kalimatnya, wajah Haruka sontak kembali merona begitu sadar apa kata selanjutnya yang akan ia ucapkan. Sungguh, ia sangat malu.

Sedangkan Shintaro sendiri. Hanya tersenyum tipis. Melihat wajah Haruka—yang ia akui, sangat manis.

"Aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu," ucap Shin, dan dilanjutkan, "asal kau tak akan meninggalkanku. Itu saja."

Dan Haruka hanya memasang wajah bingung. "E-eh?" Tak mengerti. Semakin lama, wajahnya semakin panas, terus terasa panas sampai ia penasaran sudah semerah apa sekarang wajahnya.

Malu, Haruka menutup wajahnya. Oh, ia merasa sangat memalukan sekarang.

Tiba-tiba, dekapan ia rasakan kembali. Shintaro memeluknya lagi?

"...Dan aku juga berterima kasih." Pelukan terasa semakin erat. Dan entah ini perasaan Haruka saja atau nyatanya demikian, tapi ia bisa mendengar suara Shin terasa serak.

"—Terima kasih karena mengabulkan keinginanku."

Keinginan?

Haruka tak tahu pasti. Apa yang dimaksud dengan keinginan yang Shintaro ucapkan. Dirinya terlanjur tenggelam dalam rona merahnya. Lebih-lebih dengan menghirup aroma tubuh Shin, membuat wajahnya semakin panas.

Sedangkan Shintaro sendiri. Dalam hati ia merasa senang.

Akhirnya, harapannya yang sekarang ini, benar-benar dikabulkan.

Dan sekarang, ia membulatkan niatnya, ia tak akan mau meninggalkan Haruka sedetik saja.

Karena Shintaro takut. Takut kehilangan lagi.

Dan ia ingin selalu bersama sosok yang disayanginya ini.

.

.

.

_**End**_**.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: HBD STR!HARUKAAA—ok, cukup.

_Ending_-nya maksa banget yahahhahahaha. Alur kecepatan dan agak _OOC_. Buru-buru, ide buntu, dibenerin berkali-kali, tapi tetep aja, hasilnya malah jelek, hue—

Sedikit AyaTaka juga pula—

Yah, semoga enggak terlalu buruk banget.

Maaf daku nyampah fik di fandom ini. Sekalian hitung-hitung pengen ramein aahahaha /mewek.

Btw, ini fik req dari_ nanase . haruka . 378_. Maaf kalau fluff-nya enggak kerasa huehuehue, dan daku enggak bisa bikin lemon ShinHaru hue :'''')))

_Thanks to_: _Chikara Az, __Yukina Hikari, Miyucchi_—yang _review _di fik 'Egoist'.

Ok deh, terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah membaca fik saya, wahai _reader, author, silent reader, _dan semua yang ada di depan layar sana. /peluk.

_Mind to review?_

Sungkem,

—**Adelia-chan—**


End file.
